Last Scene
by Riren18
Summary: Kisah yang dimulai dari pertemuan dua pemuda di bawah guguran kelopak bunga sakura dan musik yang mengalun sedih. Perlahan-lahan kisah mereka pun berjalan dan dihiasi dengan tawa, tangis, marah, hingga melakukan hal gila yang tak pernah di duga oleh keduanya. Tapi….. kebahagiaan di antara mereka tidak bersifat selamanya karena kenyataan membuat mereka jatuh ke dalam kesedihan.
1. PROLOG

_Disclaimer_ :

 _Bungou Stray Dogs_ © Asagiri Kafka  & Harukawa35

 _Last Scene_ © Riren18 _._

 _Rate: T+_

 _Main Pairing:_ Dazai Osamu & Chuya Nakahara

 _Genre : romance, hurt/comfort, angst, and friendship_

 _Warning: Boys Love Story, typo, OOC, AU, tidak sesuai EYD, rough words , and many more. DLDR._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dazai Osamu**

Tidak pernah terbayang dalam hidupku bertemu dengannya tapi pertemuan dengannya membawa keajaiban bagiku. Dalam waktu yang singkat dia terasa begitu spesial. Walau bukan sosok yang sopan dan kadang bicara seperti preman tapi berada di dekatnya membuatku merasa sangat nyaman. Permainan biolanya tak bisa di anggap remeh karena dia bermain dengan cara yang berbeda dengan orang kebanyakan.

Nakahara Chuya, sosok yang berarti untukku. Dialah yang mengubah segalanya dihidupku menjadi jauh lebih baik. Karena dirinya lah aku bisa menatap apa yang pernah ku tinggalkan dahulu. Dialah….. Nakahara Chuya, pemuda mungil yang bermulut pedas tapi begitu berarti untukku.

Hari-hari yang ku lalui bersamanya terasa sangat menyenangkan dan bahkan aku lebih sering tertawa bersamanya. Tapi….. aku tak pernah menduga jika menyembunyikan rahasia yang sukses membuat terkejut setengah mati.

Walau kini dirinya telah beristirahat dalam damai, sosoknya akan selalu hidup dalam ingatan dan hatiku.

Sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan bisa melupakanmu…

Ku harap aku bisa bertemu dengan lagi dan bisa menyampaikan kata-kata ini padamu….

Aku mencintaimu, Nakahara Chuya…

Apa kau akan mempercayai kata-kataku itu ?

Aku akan selalu menunggu hingga aku bisa kembali bersamamu…

Karena bersama denganmu adalah kebahagian untukku sekarang…..

Tunggu aku hingga akhirnya kita bisa bertemu lagi…..

Dan kita akan hidup dalam keabadian….

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nakahara Chuya**

Sosok yang sejak ku kagumi sejak diriku beberapa tahun lalu kini berada di hadapanku dengan ekspresi wajah yang bisa dibilang cukup menyedihkan. Tatapan matanya tak lagi sama seperti dulu. Tatapannya yang sekarang terasa sangat kosong dan seperti ada yang hilang dari dirinya. Di sisi lain, aku senang dan bersyukur bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan takdir.

Dazai Osamu, sosok yang berarti untukku. Dialah yang mengubah segalanya dihidupku sejak aku pertama kali mendengar permainan pianonya yang indah dan begitu menyentuh. Karena dirinya lah aku bisa seperti sekarang. Dialah….. Dazai Osamu, pemuda berbakat dalam bermain piano yang memiliki mulut super sialan tapi begitu berarti untukku.

Sayangnya…. Waktuku bersamanya akan terasa sangat singkat karena penyakit ku derita sejak dahulu perlahan-lahan mulai menggerogoti tubuhku. Membuatku meninggal secara perlahan-lahan. Walau begitu aku selalu menikmati dan bersyukur saat bersamanya karena itu akan menjadi harta karun yang tak akan ku lupakan hingga aku sudah tidak bernafas lagi. Tapi…. Aku menyimpan sebuah rahasia yang tidak boleh sampai dia tahu. Ya…. Rahasia tersebut adalah penyakit yang ku derita kini.

Jika saatnya aku harus pergi nanti, aku akan selalu mengingat kenangan saat bersamanya walau tubuhku sudah berpisah dengan jiwaku.

Sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan bisa melupakanmu…

Seandainya waktu tidak sebentar mungkin aku akan menyampaikan kata-kata ini kepapadamu….

Aku mencintaimu, Dazai Osamu…

Sejak pertama aku melihat dirimu saat bermain piano beberapa tahun lalu…..

Aku akan selalu menunggu hingga aku bisa kembali bersamamu…

Karena bersama denganmu adalah kebahagian untukku sekarang…..

Tunggu aku hingga akhirnya kita bisa bertemu lagi…..

Ku tunggu dirimu di keabadian….

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kisah yang dimulai dari pertemuan dua pemuda di bawah guguran kelopak bunga sakura dan musik yang mengalun sedih.

Perlahan-lahan kisah mereka pun berjalan dan dihiasi dengan tawa, tangis, marah, hingga melakukan hal gila yang tak pernah di duga oleh keduanya.

Tapi….. kebahagiaan di antara mereka tidak bersifat selamanya karena kenyataan membuat mereka jatuh ke dalam kesedihan.

Pada akhirnya kisah keduanya harus berakhir dengan air mata dan juga perpisahan

Sebuah kisah klasik yang berisikan tentang orang yang meninggalkan dan orang yang di tinggalkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Author Note :**_

 _ **Ohayou minna san ^_^**_

 _ **Riren kembali lagi membawa fict dengan pair DaChu XD*kibarin bendara Soukoku***_

 _ **Fict ini terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu yang Riren dengarkan yang judulnya sama dengan fict ini XD (lagu dari ikimonogatari)**_

 _ **Riren harap fict ini bisa diterima oleh para reader san ^_^ dan semoga gak baper bacanya XD dan untuk beberapa bagian yang mirip dengan cerita shigatsu wa kimi no uso itu karena dari situ juga Riren mendapat inspirasi.**_

 _ **Untuk chapter berikutnya masih dalam tahap pengerjaan dan begitupula dengan fict Riren yang sebelumnya. Maaf ya jika fict sebelumnya belum bisa di update karena kesibukan yang banyak (ngerjain tugas kuliah, nge dance, dan yang lainnya) *maaf jadi curhat***_

 _ **Mungkin cukup sekian dari Riren dan mohon dukungan serta do'anya agar Riren bisa menyelesaikan fict ini dan fict yang lain**_

 _ **Jaa matta ne…..**_

 _ **RIREN**_


	2. Chapter 1 : First meet in the spring

_Disclaimer_ :

 _Bungou Stray Dogs_ © Asagiri Kafka  & Harukawa35

 _Last Scene_ © Riren18 _._

 _Rate: T+_

 _Main Pairing:_ Dazai Osamu & Chuya Nakahara

 _Genre : romance, hurt/comfort, angst, and friendship_

 _Warning: Boys Love Story, typo, OOC, AU, tidak sesuai EYD, rough words , and many more. DLDR._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pertemuan pertama saat di musim semi**

Guguran kelopak bunga sakura mulai memenuhi tepi jalan. Angin pun berhembus dengan perlahan. Suhu saat ini sangat hangat dan langit tampak cerah membuat siapapun ingin pergi berpiknik. Karena masih libur musim semi, beberapa orang melakukan tradisi _hanami_. Salah satu contohnya beberapa pemuda yang melakukan _hanami_ bersama. Tapi, salah satu pemuda dari beberapa pemuda itu tampak terlihat murung dan kurang bersemangat. Saat teman-temannya tertawa bersama, sang pemuda yang sedang murung itu pun hanya terdiam sambil melihat ke arah lain

Tiba-tiba pemuda yang sedang murung itu mendengar sayup-sayup sebuah lagu. Sebuah lagu yang di mainkan dengan biola dan entah kenapa alunan lagunya terdengar sangat menyedihkan. Sang pemuda murung itu pun akhirnya berdiri dan berniat menghampiri sumber suara itu. Saat melangkahkan kakinya, tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang mencegahnya pergi…..

"Kau mau ke mana, Dazai ? "

"Ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar, Kunikida."

"Baiklah. Hati-hati."

"Ya."

Pemuda itu mulai berjalan menuju sumber suara. Langkah demi langkah membuatnya semakin jelas mendengar alunan lagu yang sejak tadi di dengarnya. Tak butuh waktu lama, pemuda bermarga Dazai melihat seseorang yang sedang bermain biola. Sayangnya Dazai tidak bisa melihat wajah sang pemain biola itu.

Dengan perlahan-lahan Dazai mendekati orang itu hingga secara tak sengaja kaki Dazai menginjak ranting kering dan membuat permainan biola orang tersebut terhenti.

"Siapa kau ? "

Orang itu bertanya pada Dazai dengan nada tak suka yang diiringi suara seperti preman. Ya…. Orang yang bermain biola tadi adalah seorang laki-laki.

"Aku ? "

"Memangnya siapa lagi selain kau, hah ? "

"Aku hanya kebetulan lewat sini dan secara tak sengaja aku mendengar permainan biolamu. Karena penasaran jadinya aku melangkahkan kaki ke sini. Apa itu sudah cukup menjelaskan siapa aku ? "

"Terserah kau sajalah. Aku mau pulang saja."

" Eh ? kenapa mau pulang ? "

"Karena aku sudah tidak _mood_ lagi."

"Kenapa bisa tidak _mood_ lagi ? "

"Konsentrasi ku terganggu saat kau tiba-tiba hadir."

"Kaunya saja yang tidak bisa main dengan serius padahal permainan biola mu sudah lumayan."

"Cih… aku tak butuh komentar darimu."

"Aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan pendapatku. Apa itu masuk dalam kategori mengomentarimu, _ochibi_ ? "

Pemuda yang dipanggil _ochibi_ oleh Dazai langsung menarik kerah kemeja Dazai dan dia pun memberikan tatapan ingin membunuh Dazai. Tapi, Dazai hanya menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan datar dan tidak terlihat ketakutan sama sekali.

"Kau ingin mati muda, hah ? "

"Tidak juga. Tapi, aku ingin bunuh diri bersama dengan perempuan cantik dan itu bisa dibilang adalah impianku sejak dulu."

Setelah Dazai berkata seperti itu, pemuda bermanik _light blue_ itu pun langsung menatap horor pemuda yang berhadapan wajah dengannya.

"Dasar sakit jiwa!"

"Aku tidak sakit jiwa, _ochibi_. Oh, ya, namamu siapa ? "

" _Where is your attitude, mr. jisatsu maniac_? "

" _I'm so sorry_. _My name is Dazai Osamu_. _You can call me Dazai_. _Your name_? "

"Nakahara Chuya."

"Boleh ku panggil Chuya ? "

"Terserah kau saja."

"Chuya….. sejak kapan kau bermain biola ? "

"Sejak usia ku masih 5 tahun. Memangnya kenapa ? "

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga mulai bermain piano sejak usia ku 5 tahun tapi sekarang aku tidak bermain piano lagi ? "

Dazai pun duduk di kursi panjang yang berada tepat di sisi Chuya dan tak lama Chuya ikut duduk di samping Dazai.

"Kenapa kau tidak bermain piano lagi ? "

"Trauma."

"Trauma ? "

"Ya…. Aku mengalami trauma dengan piano. Bukan karena guru piano yang galak tapi aku trauma karena sahabatku meninggal saat hendak datang ke kompetisi yang ku ikuti. Dia mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas dan sejak itu pula aku berhenti bermain piano."

"Ku rasa orang itu sangat berarti bagimu. Aku turut berduka mendengarnya dan maaf membuatmu membuka cerita lama."

"Tak apa-apa."

"Apa kau tak ada niat bermain piano lagi ? "

"Entah kapan aku bisa bermain piano lagi."

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba bermain piano lagi ? "

"Aku masih belum sanggup bermain lagi karena terkadang ingatan di hari itu kembali berputar di otakku."

"Begitu, ya. Tapi, lebih baik kau segera main piano lagi. Mungkin ada beberapa orang rindu akan musik yang kau mainkan."

Dazai hanya memasang senyum tipis di wajahnya. Emosi dalam hatinya bercampur aduk antara senang dan sedih. Selain itu Dazai juga merasa ada yang berubah ketika mendengar musik yang dimainkan Chuya dan berbicara dengan Chuya.

Tanpa Dazai sadari segalanya berubah sejak dia mendengar musik yang dialunkan oleh Chuya dengan biolanya. Kehadiran Chuya di hidupnya mengubah dirinya dan membangun dirinya kembali dari keterpurukan masa lalu. Kisah keduanya dimulai sejak hari dimana kelopak bunga sakura berguguran.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Drrrrt… Drrrrrt…..**

Ponsel Dazai bergetar didalam kantung celana yang dipakai Dazai. Segera Dazai mengambil ponselnya dan ternyata ada sebuah panggilan masuk dari salah temannya.

 _"Ha….."_

 _"KAU DIMANA DAZAI ?"_

Dazai segera menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya karena dia tak mau tuli di usia muda. Bahkan Chuya pun ikut terkejut saat mendengar suara seseorang yang berada di seberang ponsel Dazai.

 _"Kecilkan suaramu, Kunikida kun."_

 _"Maaf. Daritadi kau ke mana saja sih ?. Aku email kau tapi tidak kau balas."_

 _"Maaf tadi aku keasyikakan bicara sama seseorang jadi aku belum melihat ponselku sejak tadi."_

 _"Kau bersama siapa sekarang ? "_

 _"Seseorang yang baru saja ku kenal. Namanya Nakahara Chuya."_

 _"Nakahara Chuya katamu ?"_

 _"Iya. Memangnya kenapa ?"_

 _"Dia temanku."_

 _"Benarkah ?"_

 _"Benar. Ajak dia ke tempat aku dan yang lain."_

 _"Tunggu sebentar, aku tanya orangnya dulu mau atau tidak."_

Dazai pun mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke Chuya yang sejak tadi mendengarkan pembicaraannya dengan Kunikida.

"Kau kenal dengan Kunikida, Dazai ? "

"Iya, aku kenal dan bisa dibilang dia temanku. Kau mengenalnya juga, Chuya ? "

"Dia temanku saat aku masih duduk di sekolah dasar."

"Jadi kalian berdua adalah teman lama, ya ? "

"Ya, bisa di bilang begitu. Sikapnya tak berubah sejak dulu. Apa fisiknya sudah berubah, ya ?"

"Fisik ? "

"Dulu dia memiliki tinggi yang sama denganku. Apa sekarang dia sudah lebih tinggi dariku, ya ? "

"Sekedar info saja jika Kunikida _kun_ itu jauh lebih tinggi dariku."

"Benarkah ? "

"Tentu saja benar. Kau sendiri kenapa tinggimu hanya segini ? "

"Memangnya ada masalah dengan tinggiku, hah ? "

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja aku bingung kenapa kau tidak ikut tinggi seperti Kunikida padahal kan kalian satu angkatan."

"Itu tidak ada kaitannya, _baka_!"

"Kau tahu, Chuya….."

"Apa ? "

"Kau marah-marah mulu sih jadinya gak tinggi-tinggi badannya."

 **DUAGH….**

Sebuah tendangan dilayangkan ke arah tulang kering Dazai dan alhasil Dazai langsung meringis kesakitan akibat tendangan Chuya yang bisa dibilang cukup keras.

" _Ittai_ ….."

"Sekali lagi kau menyinggung tentang tinggiku. Aku jamin kau akan merasakan sakit lebih dari ini."

"Dasar kasar. Tapi, baiklah aku tak akan menyinggung tinggimu lagi."

"Belikan aku sekaleng kopi hitam. Jika tidak aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu."

"Baiklah. Dasar preman."

"Kau bilang apa, hah ? "

"Tidak. Aku tidak bilang apa-apa."

Pada akhirnya Dazai dan Chuya pun berjalan beriringan menuju tempat Kunikida dan teman-teman Dazai lain berkumpul. Tapi, sebelumnya mereka berdua melangkahkan kaki ke mesin penjual minuman terdekat untuk membeli permintaan Chuya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _To be continue_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Author Note :**_

 _ **Konbanwa minna san ^_^**_

 _ **Riren kembali lagi membawa chapter pertama dari fict ini. YEAY :D *ok rame sendiri***_

 _ **Pada awalnya Riren berniat ingin menjadikannya 2 chapter saja tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba berubah pikiran dan takutnya kepanjangan saat di chapter 2 jika tidak di pisah. Pada akhirnya jadilah seperti ini hahahaha XD**_

 _ **Di author note sebelumnya Riren bilang jika fict ini terinspirasi dari anime ternama yaitu shigatsu wa kimi no uso. Walau sedikit mirip tapi tidaklah sama seperti aslinya kok. Riren mohon maaf jika prolog kemarin masih terkesan kurang bagus dan kurang menarik. Untuk di chapter ini Riren juga minta maaf jika masih banyak kekurangan dalam penulisan dan jalan ceritanya tapi Riren berusaha untuk bisa menulis lebih baik lagi di chapter selanjutnya.**_

 _ **Riren juga mohon maaf jika fict yang lainnya masih dalam tahap pengerjaan dan belum selesai sampai sekarang tapi Riren usahakan untuk melanjutkannya kembali hingga selesai. Riren harapa para reader san bisa bersabar, ya.**_

 _ **Mungkin hanya ini saja yang bisa Riren sampaikan. Riren selalu menerima dengan senang hati saran atau kritikan dari para reader san di kolom review ya ^_^ Riren mohon do'anya dari reader san semoga Riren di beri kemudahan dalam menulis fict ini dan di fict lainnya.**_

 _ **See you in the next chapter…..**_

 _ **RIREN**_


	3. Chapter 2 : Together with you in summer

_Disclaimer_ :

 _Bungou Stray Dogs_ © Asagiri Kafka  & Harukawa35

 _Last Scene_ © Riren18 _._

 _Rate: T+_

 _Main Pairing:_ Dazai Osamu & Chuya Nakahara

 _Genre : romance, hurt/comfort, angst, and friendship_

 _Warning: Boys Love Story, typo, OOC, AU, tidak sesuai EYD, rough words , and many more. DLDR._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersamamu saat di musim panas**

Sinar matahari bersinar begitu menyilaukan dan perlahan suhu pun mulai naik. Suara para serangga terdengar begitu ribut di udara yang kering dan agak lembab. Pakaian orang-orang mulai berganti dengan pakaian tipis dan pendek demi mengurangi rasa panas serta gerah yang menyelimuti tubuh. Sesuatu yang dingin dan segar tentu saja sangat dicari saat musim panas.

Rasa malas untuk bergerak karena cuaca yang tidak mendukung untuk melakukan aktivitas membuat Dazai hanya berguling-guling di kasurnya. Rasa bosan sangat dirasakan oleh Dazai tapi rasa malasnya masih menang dari rasa bosannya.

 **Ring…..ring…**

Ponsel Dazai berbunyi nyaring dan sang pemilik ponsel mau tak mau harus mengangkat telepon tersebut. Kening Dazai berkerut saat melihat nomor pemanggil yang tak dikenalnya. Akhirnya Dazai menerima panggilan tersebut.

 _"Oi…. Cepat bukain pintunya. Diluar panas banget tahu!"_

 _"Chuya ? "_

 _"Memangnya kau pikir siapa lagi, hah ?"_

 _"Galak banget. Aku segera buka pintunya dan harap jangan marah-marah saat cuaca masih panas kayak begini."_

Tak lama Dazai segera bangkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Setelah kunci dibuka, Dazai dapat melihat sosok teman baru yang dikenalnya saat musim semi kemarin. Sosok bertinggi 160 cm itu kini terlihat sangat kasual dengan kaus putih dengan tulisan N.Y.C di tengah kausnya yang dipadu dengan sebuah celana _jeans_ tipis selutut berwarna biru pudar serta sebuah topi berwarna putih dengan lambing _nike_ di bagian depannya.

"Silahkan masuk."

"Permisi."

Saat masuk ke dalam apartemen Dazai, rasa sejuk langsung menyapu wajah Chuya yang tadinya terasa panas dan berkeringat.

"Silahkan duduk."

"Terima kasih."

"Chuya, kau bawa apa ? "

"Es krim sama dua botol cola dingin. Kau mau ? "

"Tentu saja mau. Aku ambil gelas dulu ya."

"Ok."

Dengan riang Dazai berjalan ke arah dapur untuk mengambil gelas dan tak butuh waktu lama sosok dengan tinggi 182cm itu kembali ke hadapan Chuya. Dazai meletakkan 2 gelas kecil diatas meja kayu. Tak lama Dazai segera membuka tutup botol cola dan menuangkan isinya ke dalam gelas. Sensasi dingin dan menyegarkan langsung menyelimuti tenggorokkan Dazai yang tadinya terasa sangat kering dan panas.

" _Kimochi_..."

Chuya langsung menoleh ke arah Dazai dan tak lama Chuya langsung tertawa renyah saat melihat ekspresi wajah Dazai yang mirip dengan orang yang menemukan sebuah oasis di gurun pasir yang gersang.

"Kau kenapa tertawa ? Memangnya ada yang lucu ? "

"Mana mungkin aku tertawa tanpa alasan."

"Siapa tahu kau gila mendadak."

"Mulutmu itu sialan sekali, ya. Kau mau tahu apa yang ku tertawakan tadi ? "

"Memangnya apa ? "

"Ekspresi wajahmu yang membuatku tertawa."

"Ekspresi wajahku ? "

"Ekspresi wajahmu saat minum cola tadi mirip sekali dengan orang yang menemukan sebuah oasis di gurun pasir yang gersang."

"Masa sih ? "

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak. Oh, ya, Dazai….."

"Apa ? "

"Mau jalan-jalan keluar ? "

"Tidak mau."

"Kenapa ? "

"Panas."

"Kalau ku traktir _parfait_ gimana ? kau mau ? "

Dazai tampak berpikir sebentar dan Chuya menunggu jawaban dari Dazai. Tak lama Dazai menjawab pertanyaan Chuya tadi.

"Baiklah, aku mau. Tapi, mau makan _parfait_ nya di mana ? "

"Di kafe favoritku dan ku jamin kau pasti akan suka dengan _parfait_ nya."

"Kalau traktirannya di tambah boleh ? "

"Memangnya kau mau apalagi, hah ? "

"Aku mau kepiting salju kalengan."

"Baiklah."

"Sepuluh kaleng tidak apa-apa kan, Chuya ? "

"Itu perampokan namanya, _teme!_."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak mau!"

Chuya mendenguskan nafasnya dengan kasar sambil mengelus dadanya menghadapi manusia yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Baiklah, aku akan beli 10 kaleng. Tidak lebih, ok ? "

"Yeay….. Chuya memang yang terbaik."

Tak lama Dazai pun langsung berlari ke kamar untuk berganti pakaian. Sementara Chuya ingin menangis karena sebentar lagi duitnya akan tiris karena Dazai meminta kepiting salju kalengan yang harganya cukup mahal itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah membeli apa yang diinginkan kini Dazai dan Chuya berada di kafe yang dibilang Chuya. Mereka berdua duduk didekat jendela yang menghadap ke taman yang berada di seberang jalan. Suasana terasa hening sebentar karena keduanya sedang melihat-lihat daftar menu yang ada.

"Mana _parfait_ yang kau bilang enak itu ? "

"Kau ingin rasa apa _parfait_ nya ? "

"Hmm…. Aku ingin rasa _dark chocolate_ saja."

"Ok. Ada lagi yang ingin kau pesan ? "

"Itu saja. Kau sendiri pesan apa ? "

" _Ice coffe_."

"Eh ? kenapa hanya es kopi saja ? "

"Uangku tidak cukup untuk membeli 2 _parfait_ , _baka_!"

"Kalau kau mau, nanti kita bisa makan berdua _parfait_ nya."

"Aku tidak mau !"

"Kenapa tidak mau ? "

"Karena terasa menjijikan apabila 2 orang laki-laki makan 1 _parfait_ bersama."

"Begitu, ya. Tapi, beneran gak mau nih ? "

"Gak !"

"Baiklah. Tapi, kalau kau mau bilang saja, ya. Oh, ya, terima kasih yang traktirannya."

"Sama-sama."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara detingan piano yang memainkan lagu _twinkle-twinkle little star_. Chuya dan Dazai pun menoleh ke sumber dan terlihat 2 gadis kecil sedang bermain piano klasik yang berada di dalam kafe.

"Ku kira piano itu cuma hiasan tapi ternyata benar-benar bisa dimainkan. Entah kenapa setiap mendengar detingan suara piano yang sedang dimainkan membuatku merasa bahagia."

"Itu piano yang sedih…."

"Eh ? maksudnya apa kau berkata jika itu piano yang sedih ? "

"Piano itu tidak boleh dekat dengan air tapi mereka malah mendekorasinya dengan pot bunga."

Chuya merespon ucapan Dazai hanya dengan sebuah dehaman halus. Sementara itu 2 gadis kecil itu masih asyik berbincang-bincang. Tak lama sebuah seringai kecil menghiasi wajah pemuda bertubuh mungil itu.

"Aku belajar ini di les piano."

Salah satu dari gadis kecil tersebut memainkan lagu _twinkle-twinkle little star_ sambil berbicara dengan gadis kecil satunya.

"Runa _chan_ , hebat !"

Kedua gadis itu tidak menyadari jika seseorang mendekati mereka. Orang itu adalah…..

"Oh ? Itu Mozart , kan ? "

"Iya, _onii san_. Aku sudah mempelajarinya sejak kemarin tapi aku masih belum bagus memainkannya."

"Begitu, ya. Pasti sulit, ya ? "

" _Onii san_ , bisa main piano ? "

Tanpa Chuya sadari kini Dazai sedang menatapnya yang masih berbincang-bincang dengan kedua gadis kecil itu. Dazai baru menyadari jika sikap Chuya begitu lembut pada anak kecil dan bahkan anak kecil itu tidak takut padanya. Tapi, Dazai belum menyadari apa yang direncanakan Chuya padanya.

"Sayang sekali _onii san_ tidak bisa bermain piano tapi _onii san_ tahu siapa yang jago main piano. _Onii san_ yang berambut cokelat ikal itu adalah pianis yang luar biasa."

Seketika Dazai menoleh ke sumber suara dan benar saja Chuya kini menunjuk ke arah dirinya dengan sebuah seringaian yang membuat Dazai merasakan firasat buruk.

"Kenapa kalian tidak minta diajari saja ? "

Tak lama 2 gadis kecil itu tersebut berlari menghampiri Dazai yang masih duduk di kursinya.

"Ayo mainkan pianonya, _onii san_!"

"Ajari aku, _onii san_ !"

"Maaf….. _onii san_ sudah tidak bermain piano lagi."

Chuya pun yang berdiri di sebelah Dazai langsung menendang tulang kering Dazai hingga Dazai meringis kesakitan. Sambil memberi tatapan membunuh, Chuya berkata…..

"Ajari mereka sana !"

Mau tak mau Dazai pun mengalah karena dia tidak mau kedua gadis kecil itu menangis dan tidak mau diamuk Chuya.

"Baiklah. Cuma sebentar saja, ya."

"Hore !"

Kedua gadis kecil itu bersorak gembira dan menarik Dazai ke piano. Sementara itu Chuya pun tersenyum saat Dazai mulai melangkah menuju piano bersama kedua gadis kecil itu dan dia pun ikut mengekor di belakang ketiga sosok itu.

Pada awalnya suasana terasa begitu menyenangkan saat Dazai dan salah satu gadis kecil itu bermain piano bersama. Para pengunjung dan para pelayan sempat terpana saat permainan piano dimainkan oleh Dazai sendiri. Tapi…. Secara tiba-tiba Dazai menghentikan permainannya dan jemari-jemarinya mulai bergetar karena ingatan yang tak ingin diingat oleh Dazai pun muncul.

"Kenapa berhenti bermain, _onii san_ ? "

"Jangan berhenti bermain, _onii san_. Permainan pianomu tadi sangat keren !."

"Maaf _onii san_ tidak bisa melanjutkan permainannya. Maaf, ya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya keduanya memilih jalan-jalan sebentar di taman. Suasana hening pun kembali menghampiri keduanya sejak permainan piano Dazai yang tiba-tiba terhenti di tengah lagu. Pada akhirnya Chuya pun memecah keheningan diantara dirinya dan Dazai.

"Kalau aku boleh bertanya, kenapa kau tiba-tiba berhenti bermain saat ditengah lagu ? "

"Karena saat bermain piano aku selalu teringat hari dimana sahabatku meninggal dan kini aku tidak bisa mendengar suara piano yang ku mainkan. Itu sangar klise, kan ?"

"Tapi, saat di kafe tadi bukannya kau memainkan pianonya ?"

"Ya, awalnya aku mendengarnya. Tapi, entah kenapa semakin aku berkonsentrasi dan semakin menikmati permainan yang ku mainkan, suara kian menghilang seperti tertiup angin. Menjauh dan akhirnya lenyap."

"Apa itu mengalami hal yang sama pada kegiatan yang lain ? "

"Tidak. Hanya saat bermain piano saja aku mengalami hal tersebut."

"Begitu, ya. Tapi, menurutku mau bagaimana pun keadaanmu sekarang kau harus tetap bermain. Kau dan aku adalah musisi dan kita akan terus memainkan instrument kita demi membuat orang yang mendengarkan bahagia dan terhanyut dalam permainan musik yang kita mainkan. Begitulah cara orang-orang seperti kita bertahan hidup."

"Mungkin itu berlaku bagimu tapi tidak dengan diriku, Chuya."

"Jadi kau mau begini terus untuk selamanya, hah ? "

"Soal itu aku tidak tahu."

"Dasar tidak punya masa depan."

"Terserah apa katamu, _chibi_."

"Kalau begitu aku ingin menantang kau. Itu pun jika kau berani menerimanya dan tentu tantanganku itu ada hadiahnya. Hadiahnya bisa kau minta saat kau selesai melakukan tantangannya dengan benar. bagaimana Dazai ? "

"Memang tantangannya apa ? "

"Tak akan ku beritahu sampai kau mau menerimanya."

"Dasar licik."

"Biarin. Jadi apa jawabanmu ? "

"Baiklah, aku menerima tantangan darimu, Chuya. Jadi sekarang kau beritahu aku apa tantangannya."

"Tantangannya yaitu kau harus jadi pengiringku saat kompetisi _concour_ bulan akhir nanti."

Sepasang mata Dazai langsung membola saat mendengar tantangan yang Chuya ucapkan. Bagi Dazai _concour_ adalah hal yang tak ingin diingatnya karena terakhir kali dia mengikuti _concour_ terjadi hal yang membuatnya terus menerus menyesal hingga kini.

"Kenapa harus _concour_? "

"Memangnya ada masalah dengan _concour_? "

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku tidak ingin bermain piano lagi."

"Kau tidak capek apa melarikan diri terus dari masa lalumu ? Kau mau terus terkubur dalam penyesalanmu itu ?. Kau tahu Dazai ? Sayang sekali jika bakat musikmu itu harus mati begitu saja karena kenangan buruk dimasa lalu. Jika aku boleh jujur, aku sangat iri padamu yang memang terlahir jenius bermain musik."

Dazai terdiam dan memilih tidak menjawab beberapa pertanyaan Chuya barusan. Sementara Chuya semakin kesal melihat reaksi Dazai yang hanya diam dan tidak mau menjawab pertanyaannya.

 **BLETAK!**

Sebuah jitakan kerasa mendarat mulus di atas kepala Dazai. Ya…. Chuya yang melakukannya karena mulai kesal dengan Dazai yang tiba-tiba diam dan tak mau menjawab pertanyaannya tadi. Tak lama kerah kemeja yang dipakai Dazai pun di tarik Chuya dan memaksa Dazai mendekat pada Chuya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku !"

"Aku tidak tahu, Chuya. Sungguh aku tidak tahu. Rasanya aku ingin mati saja."

 **BUAGH!**

Sebuah tinju dilayangkan Chuya pada sosok di depannya. Sementara yang menjadi korban tonjokannya barusan pun membelalakan matanya dan menatap Chuya dengan tatapan yang bercampur aduk.

"Sudah sadar dari ucapan bodohmu barusan, hah ? "

"Dasar kasar."

"Biarin. Tapi, lain kali jika kau berkata seperti tadi ku pastikan kau akan ku lempar ke tengah jalan atau ku dorong kau dari gedung tinggi biar ucapanmu itu terkabul."

"Kau menyeramkan, Chuya."

"Terserah. Pokoknya aku mau kau jadi pengiring ku dan aku tidak menerima penolakan."

"Tapi….."

"Sudah ku bilang tak ada penolakan. Hadapi masa lalumu dan teruslah melangkah menuju masa depan."

"Baiklah. Tapi, aku mau latihannya di rumah orang tuaku."

"Rumah orang tuamu ? "

"Iya. Kau keberatan ? "

"Tidak. Oh, ya, kompetisi di laksanakan saat akhir musim panas dan kita hanya punya waktu latihan yang tidak terlalu banyak jadi usahakan kau bermain dengan baik."

"Baiklah. Tapi, lagu apa yang ingin kau mainkan saat kompetisi _concour_ nanti ?"

"Aku belum memutuskannya tapi beberapa lagu telah ku pilih. Aku akan memberitahumu secepatnya saat aku sudah menentukan lagu yang akan ku mainkan nanti."

"Ok. Oh, ya, Chuya…."

"Apa ? "

"Pipi dan kepalaku sakit akibat ulahmu. Ayo tanggung jawab."

"Itu salahmu sendiri kenapa membuatku kesal."

"Pokoknya tanggung jawab !"

"Baiklah. Nanti ku bantu mengompresnya, puas kau ?"

Dazai menjawabnya dengan sebuah cengiran tanpa dosa yang membuat Chuya kembali merasa kesal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya Dazai pun mendapat kabar dari Chuya tentang lagu yang di mainkan saat kompetisi _concour_ nanti. _Saint-Saëns's Introduction and Rondo Capriccioso_ tertulis dengan jelas pada _email_ yang dikirim oleh Chuya. Dazai pun membalas _email_ Chuya dengan alamat rumah orang tuanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dazai pun menghela nafas dan perlahan dia berjalan mendekati sebuah lemari kayu yang berisikan kumpulan buku partitur. Jemari-jemari lentik dan panjang milik Dazai menyentuh buku-buku partitur yang sudah lama tak dia pegang lagi sejak hari itu. Jemari-jemari itu berhenti saat menemukan judul lagu yang diinginkan oleh Chuya. Lagu yang di pilih oleh Chuya yaitu _Saint-Saëns's Introduction and Rondo Capriccioso_ adalah lagu yang didedikasikan untuk pemain biola jenius, Sarasate.

Dazai pun berniat mencoba memainkan lagu yang ada dalam buku partitur tersebut. Di bukanya penutup tuts piano dan tak lama Dazai duduk dikursi kecil yang berhadapan dengan _grand piano_ berwarna hitam legam. Dazai mengambil nafas sejenak dan kesepuluh jemarinya bersiap memainkan nada yang terdapat dalam buku partitur tersebut. Tapi, saat jemarinya ingin menyentuh tuts pianonya, kenangan dihari itu pun kembali berputar dan sukses membuat kesepuluh jemari Dazai bergetar hebat dan pada akhirnya Dazai memilih tidak bermain.

Tanpa Dazai sadari ada seseorang yang perlahan mulai mendekatinya dan sebelah tangan orang itu pun menepuk bahu Dazai pelan.

"Dazai _onii sama_ ….."

Dazai pun memeluk orang itu dengan erat dengan tangan yang gemetar hebat. Orang yang dipeluk merasa bingung sekaligus khawatir dengan keadaan Dazai yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan tangan yang masih terasa sangat bergetar. Orang itu memilih mengelus rambut ikal cokelat milik Dazai, menenangkannya dan berharap orang dalam pelukannya kini mau bercerita apa yang terjadi.

"Kau kenapa, _onii sama_ ? "

"Aku takut."

"Tidak usah takut, _onii sama_. Ryuu selalu disini bersamamu."

"Iya, aku tahu. Tapi, aku selalu merasa takut ketika aku ingin bermain piano."

"Aku mengerti, _onii sama_. Kau masih belum bisa lupa kejadian di hari itu, ya ? "

"Iya. Tapi, aku harus bermain piano lagi karena ada seseorang yang mengingkan ku untuk menjadi pengiringnya di kompetisi _concour_ akhir musim panas nanti. Apa aku bisa melakukannya dengan keadaanku yang masih seperti ini ? Aku harus bagaimana, Ryuu ? "

"Ryuu tidak harus menjawab apa atas pertanyaan, _onii sama_. Tapi, Ryuu menyarankan _onii sama_ mengikuti kata hati dan pilih lah dengan bijak serta jangan menyesalinya."

"Kata hatiku, ya….."

"Ya. _Ne_ , _onii sama_ ingin secangkir teh _chamomile_ ? "

"Jika kau tak keberatan aku mau satu cangkir teh _chamomile_ ? "

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar, ya."

"Terima kasih dan maaf merepotkanmu, Ryuu."

"Tak apa-apa. Walau kita tidak sedarah, aku tetap menganggapmu seperti kakakku sendiri."

Sosok yang dipanggil Ryuu itu pun menghilang dari ruangan musik dan kini kembali sendirian di ruangan yang bisa dibilang cukup luas itu.

 **Drrttt….. Drrrrrrttt…**

Ponsel Dazai bergetar panjang, tanda ada panggilan masuk dan seketika sepasang manik berwarna cokelat teduh itu pun terbelalak kaget. Chuya yang meneleponnya dan segera Dazai menjawab telepon dari Chuya sebelum sang penelepon mengamuk karena terlalu lama mengangkat teleponnya.

 _"Mo…"_

 _"DAZAI NO TEME! Lama banget sih angkat telepon doing!"_

Dazai langsung menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga kanannya karena jika tidak Dazai akan mengalami gangguan pendengaran karena kelakuan sang penelepon di ujung sana.

 _"Maaf Chuya tadi aku lagi di kamar mandi. Ada apa meneleponku ?"_

 _"Aku sudah ada di depan gerbang rumah orang tuamu. Cepat bukain gerbangnya, baka!"_

 _"Eh ? "_

 _"Bukan eh, aho! Cepetan bukain gerbangnya!"_

 _"Ok, tunggu sebentar. Aku segera ke sana."_

Sambungan terputus dan Dazai segera berlari menuju keluar rumah orang tuanya. Pemuda bernama Ryuu pun terkejut saat sang pemuda yang dipanggil kakak olehnya itu berlari keluar dengan terburu-buru.

" _Onii chan_ , ada apa ? "

"Ada temanku yang datang. Tolong buatkan minuman untuknya, Ryuu."

"Baiklah."

Dazai pun langsung menambah kecepatannya saat sudah kelua dari rumah dan tak butuh waktu lama pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu sudah sampai di gerbang. Benar saja Chuya telah ada disana dengan ekspresi wajah yang kesal. Segera Dazai membuka gerbangnya dan mempersilahkan Chuya masuk.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu."

"Ku maafkan tapi lain kali tidak akan semudah itu aku memaafkanmu."

"Aku mengerti."

"Tak ku sangka rumah orang tuamu ternyata cukup luas, ya."

"Ya… begitulah. Bagaimana kalau kita masuk ke dalam rumah saja ? "

"Ide yang bagus. Ayo…."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat masuk ke dalam rumah Dazai, seketika sepasang manik _light blue_ nya melebar saat dia melihat sosok yang begitu _familiar_.

"Ryuunosuke ? "

Pemuda bernama Ryuunosuke itu juga ikut terkejut saat melihat sosok yang memanggil namanya. Tanpa ragu pemuda bernama Ryuunosuke itu pun menghampiri sosok yang memanggil namanya tadi.

"Chuya _senpai_? "

"Iya. Ini aku. _Hisashiburi_."

" _Hisashiburi mo_ , _senpai_. Sudah lama tak bertemu denganmu sejak kelulusanmu. Sekarang _senpai_ tinggal di mana ? "

"Sekarang aku tinggal di kota ini. Oh, ya, kau kenapa ada di sini ? "

"Aku tinggal di sini, _senpai_."

"Eh ? Jangan bilang kau itu adiknya Dazai ? "

"Walau tak sedarah, aku tetap menganggap _onii sama_ adalah kakakku. _Senpai_ sendiri kenal _onii sama_ dari mana ? "

"Ceritanya panjang kalau di ceritakan. Tapi, akan ku ceritakan nanti setelah aku dan dia selesai latihan."

"Latihan ? "

"Latihan untuk kompetisi _concour_ akhir musim panas nanti."

" _Senpai_ sudah tahu tentang keadaan kakak ? "

"Sudah."

"Ehmmm….."

Chuya dan Ryuunosuke pun mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke sumber suara yang berdeham tadi.

"Maaf _onii sama_ membahas tentang hal itu."

" _Daijobu_ , Ryuu. Tapi, aku tidak menyangka kau kenal dengan tuyul yang satu ini."

Sebuah cubitan di berikan Chuya dengan senang hati dan alhasil Dazai langsung meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap pelan lengan kanan atasnya yang tadi dicubit oleh Chuya.

"Sekarang lebih baik kau tunjukkan di mana ruangan kita untuk berlatih."

"Baiklah. Oh, ya, Ryuu tolong bawakan camilan dan teh untukku dan Chuya, ya."

"Baiklah, _onii sama_."

Setelah itu keduanya pun berjalan bersama menuju ruang musik milik keluarga Dazai yang terletak di lantai 2.

Perlahan kehidupan Dazai Osamu pun mulai berubah. Dunianya yang dahulu berwarna _monochrome_ yang membosankan perlahan memiliki warna lain sejak hadirnya Nakahara Chuya dihidupnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat dan tak terasa sudah tiba hari dimana kompetisi _concour_ dilaksanakan. Selama satu bulan Chuya dan Dazai berlatih bersama. Hari-hari keduanya di isi oleh candaan, omelan, bahkan saling menghina. Walaupun begitu keduanya berlatih dengan serius walau kadang berakhir di pertengahan lagu karena Dazai mengalami hal yang sama saat di kafe dulu.

Rasa gugup dan takut tentu saja mendominasi Dazai bahkan dia terus menatap buku partitur yang berada dipangkuannya dan tidak memperhatikan hal lain. Bahkan Chuya yang sedang berbicara padanya pun tak ditanggapi olehnya. Karena merasa kesal, Chuya menarik kerah kemeja yang dipakai Dazai dan menghantukkan dahinya dengan dahi Dazai. Saking kerasnya bunyi benturan tersebut membuat orang-orang mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke arah Chuya dan Dazai.

Chuya dan Dazai sama-sama meringis kesakitan. Bahkan Dazai dibuat sampai jatuh berbaring di kursi panjang akibat kejadian tadi.

"Kau sudah tenang sekarang, hah ? "

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Chuya ? "

Tanpa aba-aba Chuya mendekatkan wajahnya, bahkan dahinya dengan dahi milik Dazai saling bersentuhan. _Light blue_ bertemu dengan _dark brown_.

"Lihatlah dan dengarkan aku, Dazai. Kau terus saja melihat ke bawah dan melihat hal itu membuatku kesal karena kau terlihat seperti terpenjara dalam kurungan bernama partitur itu. Jangan khawatir, aku percaya kau bisa melakukannya. Usaha kau selama satu bulan ini tak akan sia-sia. Bersemangatlah."

Chuya pun menampilkan sebuah senyum simpul di wajahnya, memberikan semangat untuk sang pengiringnya hari ini yang dahulu di sebut pianis muda yang jenius.

Tak lama Dazai mulai merasa lebih tenang setelah Chuya memberikannya semangat lewat perbuatannya yang terkadang suka tidak tertebak dan Dazai merasakan kehangatan setelah melihat senyum Chuya tadi.

"No. 13, Nakahara Chuya _san_. Silahkan bersiap."

"Ya."

Tak lama Chuya pun menarik Dazai dengan lembut dan Dazai pun mengikuti Chuya yang kini ada di depannya. Dari belakang Dazai dapat melihat betapa kuat bahu yang terlihat tak terlalu lebar itu. Tak lama keduanya pun telah berada di atas panggung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Riuh tepuk tangan penonton membuat Dazai rindu sekaligus dengan hari itu. Tapi, dalam hati Dazai telah bertekad untuk melawan rasa takutnya akan masa lalu. Dengan langkah yang tenang, dia pun mendekati _grand piano_ yang terletak di tengah panggung.

Chuya dan Dazai bertatapan sebentar sebelum memulai permainan mereka.

"Jangan pasang ekspresi kaku begitu. Kau terlihat bodoh tahu."

Seperti biasa ucapan Chuya selalu sarkastik tapi Dazai sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu. Pertunjukannya keduanya pun segera dimulai…..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dazai pun mulai menekan tuts piano dan perlahan melodi merdu mulai terdengar. Tak lama suara biola ikut menyertai dan membuat sebuah simfoni yang indah dan harmonis dengan piano. Awalnya semua berjalan normal hingga Chuya melakukan sesuatu pada permainan biolanya dan hal itu sukses membuat Dazai kaget dan kewalahan. Ya…. Chuya memainkan lagu yang ada dengan caranya sendiri.

Saat di pertengahan lagu tiba-tiba permainan piano Dazai berubah menjadi kacau dan nada-nada yang dimainkan mulai tak beraturan. Semua di sebabkan oleh bayang-bayang di hari itu. Hari di mana Dazai kehilangan sahabat yang paling berharga untuknya. Perlahan suara piano yang dimainkannya mulai tidak terdengar dan nada-nada dalam partitur yang dimainkannya sekarang mulai menghilang begitu saja. Para penonton dan juri mulai merasa kesal karena permainan Dazai mengacaukan penampilan Chuya yang masih bermain biolanya. Dazai dapat mendengar beberapa komentar penonton yang mencemooh dirinya.

"Kalau tidak bisa bermain jangan sok-sok an jadi pengiring."

"Pengiringnya malah mengacaukan pemain biolanya."

"Kasihan pemain biolanya karena punya pengiring payah seperti dia."

Tak lama Dazai menghentikan permainan pianonya sementara Chuya masih saja terus bermain.

'Maafkan aku, Chuya. Jika aku terus bermain, aku hanya bisa mengacaukan permainanmu.'

Selang tak berapa lama, Chuya ikut menghentikan permainannya dan tentu saja itu menjadi akhir baginya walaupun waktu mereka belum habis. Para penonton dan juri kecewa dengan hal itu. Chuya pun menoleh ke arah Dazai dan lewat tatapan mata Chuya mengatakan bahwa Dazai harus melanjutkan permainannya walau harus dimulai dari awal lagi.

"Ayo, kita mulai lagi."

"Tapi….."

"Pokoknya ayo mulai lagi. Kau pasti bisa."

Dazai menganggukan kepalanya. Chuya mulai memainkan biolanya lagi dan tak lama Dazai menyusulnya walau permainannya masih berantakkan.

Salah satu juri yang mendengar permainan mereka dibuat takjub saat mendengar permainan keduanya yang lebih cocok di anggap sebagai perkelahian. Dazai dan Chuya sama-sama pemain solo dan kemungkinan Dazai untuk jadi pengiring yang baik sangatlah kecil. Tak hanya juri itu saja yang terpukau tapi para penonton ikut terpukau oleh permainan mereka. Pada akhirnya Dazai dan Chuya dapat menyelesaikan permainan mereka walau dapat dipastikan mereka mendapat pengurangan _point_.

Dazai merasa senang karena bisa menyelesaikan satu lagu bersama dengan Chuya. Suara riuh tepuk penonton bergema di dalam ruangan kompetisi. Setelah memberi hormat, Dazai dan Chuya pun pergi menuju belakang panggung. Tapi, tanpa Dazai duga tubuh Chuya tiba-tiba jatuh ke arah belakang dan kehilangan kesadaran. Dengan sigap Dazai segera menahan tubuh mungil Chuya.

Seketika suasana dibelakang panggung berubah menjadi panik. Dazai pun terkejut melihat sosok yang tadinya memberi semangat padanya kini malah tergeletak tak berdaya di dalam pelukannya.

Sejak detik itu juga Dazai memiliki firasat buruk tentang waktu yang akan datang, walaupun belum begitu pasti. Dazai juga merasa jika Chuya menyimpan suatu rahasia yang mungkin tidak ingin diketahui orang lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _To be continue_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Author Note :**_

 _ **Ohayou minna san ^_^**_

 _ **Riren kembali lagi membawa chapter kedua dari fict ini. YEAY :D *ok rame sendiri***_

 _ **Pada akhirnya Riren bisa menyelesaikan chapter yang kedua ini *ngelap keringet***_

 _ **Riren mohon maaf jika update fict ini dan fict yang lain begitu lama T^T soalnya Riren harus bagi pikiran dengan tugas kuliah Riren yang tidak ada habisnya XD**_

 _ **Untuk di chapter ini Riren sengaja ambil settingnya dari anime shigatsu karena jujur Riren masih belum begitu mengerti akan kompetisi musik dan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan itu. Jadi Riren mohon maaf jika ceritanya tidak begitu original tapi Riren usahakan di chapter depan akan lebih dominan cerita yang original dari Riren sendiri.**_

 _ **Riren mohon maaf apabila di chapter kedua ini masih banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan, baik dari segi penulisan maupun ceritanya. Riren selalu menantikan review dari para reader san, baik kritik ataupun saran.**_

 _ **Mungkin hanya itu saja yang ingin Riren sampaikan dan sampai bertemu di chapter ketiga ya**_

 _ **See you in the next chapter….**_

 _ **RIREN**_


	4. Chapter 3 : Secrets in autumn

_Disclaimer_ :

 _Bungou Stray Dogs_ © Asagiri Kafka  & Harukawa35

 _Last Scene_ © Riren18 _._

 _Rate: T+_

 _Main Pairing:_ Dazai Osamu & Chuya Nakahara

 _Genre : romance, hurt/comfort, angst, and friendship_

 _Warning: Boys Love Story, typo, OOC, AU, tidak sesuai EYD, rough words , and many more. DLDR._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kencan denganmu saat musim gugur**

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat dan membuat musim berubah. Cahaya terik matahari kini tak lagi menemani orang-orang yang melakukan aktivitas mereka. Kini angin yang terasa agak dingin mulai berhembus dan dedaunan hijau mulai berubah warnanya menjadi kemerahan atau kekuningan. Ya…. Musim gugur telah datang dan waktunya bersiap untuk melihat pemandangan permadani daun yang tergelar begitu saja dijalanan beraspal maupun trotoar.

Seorang pemuda berambut agak ikal berwarna _dark brown_ berjalan memasuki sebuah bangunan yang tertera tulisan _Tokyo Hospital_. Sambil membawa satu keranjang buah-buahan yang kini ada dalam pelukannya, pemuda itu terus berjalan menuju sebuah kamar. Langkahnya pun terhenti di depan sebuah kamar yang bertuliskan Nakahara Chuya dibagian papan nama di pintu tersebut.

 **Tok…. Tok…. Tok…**

"Masuk."

Setelah mendapat izin masuk dari sang pemilik kamar, pemuda itu pun masuk ke dalam. Dengan langkah perlahan pemuda itu mendekati ranjang rawat yang berisikan sang pemilik kamar rawat tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Chuya ? "

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku baik-baik saja. Kata dokter aku hanya kurang istirahat saja."

"Kurang istirahat, ya ? "

"Iya. Apakah keranjang buah itu untukku ? "

"Iya. Ini untukmu. Mau ku taruh di mana ? "

"Taruh di atas meja situ saja."

"Baiklah."

Setelah menaruh keranjang buah di atas meja, pemuda yang berbicara dengan Chuya tadi mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang berada di samping ranjang rawat Chuya.

"Kenapa wajahmu begitu, Dazai ? "

"Wajahku ? Kenapa ? "

"Kelihatan tidak semangat. Kau sedang ada masalah ? "

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja aku sedang merasa tidak semangat saja."

"Begitu ya. Oh, ya, jika aku sudah keluar dari rumah sakit aku mau kau menemaniku ke suatu tempat."

"Ke mana ? "

"Nanti akan ku kabarkan kembali untuk tempatnya dan tumben sekali kau tidak menolaknya."

"Aku menerima karena aku tidak mau mendengar ocehan dari orang yang sedang sakit terutama orangnya itu kau, Chuya."

"Sialan kau. Dazai, bisakah kau potongkan sebuah apel untukku ?. Aku merasa sedikit lapar."

"Potong saja sendiri, dasar _chibi_ manja."

"Cih…. Menyebalkan."

Saat Chuya hendak mengambil apel dan pisau di atas meja, ada sepasang tangan lain yang meraih kedua benda tersebut. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Dazai.

"Aku hanya bercanda tadi. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan orang sakit mengupas dan memotong apel sendiri."

"Dasar brengsek."

Dengan tenang Dazai memotong apel itu menjadi sebuah bentuk kelinci yang lucu dan Chuya tidak menyangka jika pemuda di hadapannya ini diam-diam bisa melakukan hal yang tak terduga seperti ini.

"Mau ku suapi apelnya ? "

Chuya yang sedari tadi menatap Dazai tidak langsung merespon pertanyaan Dazai barusan.

"Eh ? tadi kau bicara apa, Dazai ? "

"Mau ku suapi apelnya ? "

"Dengan senang hati aku… menolaknya. Aku bisa makan sendiri dan aku juga tidak sudi disuapi oleh orang sepertimu."

Chuya pun merebut piring yang berisi apel yang telah di kupas dan dipotong itu dengan kasar dari tangan Dazai. Dazai hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan temannya yang satu itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari dan waktu pun berlalu dengan begitu cepat. Tak terasa sudah dua minggu berlalu sejak menjenguk Chuya di rumah sakit dan selama itu pula Chuya belum memberi kabar pada Dazai. Kehidupan Dazai berjalan seperti biasanya tapi tidak untuk hari ini karena tiba-tiba Chuya meneleponnya. Dengan segera Dazai mengangkat telepon tersebut.

 _"Mo…"_

 _"LAMA BANGET ANGKAT TELEPONNYA !"_

Dazai menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya demi terhindar dari tuli mendadak akibat teriakan seseorang yang berada di seberang telepon. Setelah dirasa sudah lebih tenang, Dazai kembali mendekatkan ponselnya ke telingannya.

"Bisakah kau memelankan suaramu, Chuya ? Ini masih pagi tahu."

"Ini sudah jam 9 tahu dan kau bilang masih pagi ?. Dasar pemalas."

"Bermalas-malasan di akhir pekan sudah menjadi agendaku tapi aku penasaran kenapa kau meneleponku."

"Aku ingin minta hadiah darimu."

"Hadiah ? Memangnya kau berulang tahun apa ? "

"Bukan untuk ulang tahun, _aho_. Tapi, aku minta hadiah atas keluarnya diriku dari rumah sakit."

"Begitu, ya. Kau mau minta hadiah apa ? "

"Sekarang kau cepat mandi dan berpakaian yang rapih. Temui aku di stasiun yang terletak tak jauh dari apartemenmu tepat jam 10. Telat satu menit kau akan mendapat hukuman dariku. Aku tidak menerima penawaran atau penolakan darimu. _Jaa_."

Sambungan telepon diputus secara sepihak oleh Chuya. Dazai hanya bisa menghela nafasnya setelah menerima telepon dari Chuya. Segera Dazai beranjak dari ranjang tidurnya dan dia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tepat 5 menit sebelum pukul 10, Dazai sudah sampai di stasiun yang dibilang oleh Chuya lewat telepon tadi. Dazai pun segera mencari sosok bertubuh mungil itu dan tak butuh waktu lama dia pun menemukan Chuya yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi yang berada dekat mesin penjual pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju Chuya berada.

"Sudah lama menunggu, _miss_ ? "

Sebuah tendangan mengenai tepat sasaran yaitu tulang kering Dazai Osamu dan alhasil sang pemilik kaki pun mengaduh kesakitan.

"Sekali lagi kau bilang seperti itu, aset masa depanmulah yang akan jadi sasaran tendanganku."

"Dasar sadis ! "

"Siapa suruh mulai duluan."

"Oh, ya, hari ini kita mau ke mana ?. Kau belum memberitahuku kita akan ke mana hari ini."

"Ke _Yokohama Land Park_. Tentu saja kau yang harus mentraktirku hari ini."

"Baiklah."

"Oh, ya, aku hampir lupa memberitahumu satu soal lagi."

"Soal apa ? "

Chuya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung mantel yang dipakainya. Sesuatu itu langsung ditunjukkan pada Dazai dan seketika mata Dazai membulat saat membaca sesuatu yang ada didepan matanya itu.

"Undangan konser gala ? Bukankah kita….. "

"Kita memang kalah, lebih tepatnya didiskualifikasi tapi undangan ini diberikan karena kita menjadi peserta favorit penonton. Aku mau kau menjadi pengiringku lagi."

"Tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Pokoknya kau harus menjadi pendampingku ! "

"Dasar _chibi_ pemaksa ! "

"Masa bodo ! "

"Terserah kau sajalah. Lebih baik sekarang kita bersiap karena keretanya akan tiba sebentar lagi."

"Ya, kau benar."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **20 menit kemudian at** _ **Yokohama Land Park**_

Suara tawa dan raut wajah kebahagiaan begitu terlihat di tempat Dazai dan Chuya berdiri sekarang. Beberapa anak kecil berlari dengan bebas dan riang. Hal tersebut wajar terlihat jika sedang berada di taman bermain. Walau sudah dewasa tidak ada orang yang tidak senang jika pergi ke taman bermain. Salah satu contohnya Chuya yang kini menatap beberapa arena bermain dengan tatapan berbinar-binar. Dazai yang menyadari hal tersebut, tidak mampu menahan tawanya saat melihat ekspresi Chuya yang begitu lucu sekaligus menggemaskan.

"Hahahahaha…"

Mendengar suara tawa Dazai, Chuya langsung menoleh ke arah Dazai dengan tatapan tajam.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan ? "

Dazai langsung berhenti tertawa saat Chuya bertanya padanya.

"Ekspresi wajahmu."

"Ekspresi wajahku ? "

"Ekspresi wajahmu tadi mirip sekali dengan anak kecil yang baru pertama kali datang ke taman bermain. Walau pada kenyataannya tubuhmu lebih mirip anak kecil daripada orang dewasa."

"Tarik kata-katamu tadi, Dazai brengsek ! "

"Kalau aku tidak mau ? "

"Aku akan memukulmu sampai tidak bisa bangun lagi."

"Nanti yang akan jadi pengiringmu siapa ? "

"Dasar menyebalkan ! Aku benci padamu ! "

Chuya yang merajuk pun langsung meninggalkan Dazai sendirian. Sadar bercandanya kelewatan, Dazai segera mengejar Chuya. Tak lama Chuya merasa langkah kakinya terhenti saat seseorang memegang pergelangan tangannya. Sebuah tangan yang besar dan hangat, tangannya yang sudah taka sing lagi baginya. Ya… Dazai yang menggengggam pergelangan tangan Chuya. Seketika alunan detak jantung keduanya berubah yang awalnya yang tenang bagaikan air kini berubah menjadi ombak-ombak kecil. Rasa dalam hati mereka pun mulai bertumbuh.

"Chuya, maaf ya tadi aku hanya bercanda. Jangan marah, ya."

Chuya terdiam saat melihat Dazai meminta maaf padanya yang masih memegang pergelangan tangannya. Pipi Chuya mulai terasa panas dan timbul rona merah muda di wajah pemuda bersurai oranye itu.

"A…aku memaafkanmu. Tapi, lain kali aku akan benar-benar menghajarmu jika kau melakukan hal yang sama lagi."

"Tidak akan ku ulangi lagi. Oh, ya, sekarang kita mau naik wahana apa ? "

"Bagaimana dengan _jet coaster_ ? "

"Kau yakin ? "

"Tentu saja yakin. Jangan bilang kau takut naik wahana itu ? "

"Aku tidak takut. Ayo kita segera ke sana sebelum antriannya bertambah panjang."

Dazai dan Chuya pun pergi menuju wahana yang mereka inginkan dan tanpa mereka sadari dalam beberapa jam ke depan akan terjadi hal yang tak terduga bagi keduanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuaca hari ini begitu cerah dan saking cerahnya hanya ada sedikit awan yang ada di langit. Panas tentu saja sangat dirasakan tapi semangat untuk tetap bermain tidak akan padam hingga hari berakhir. Setelah menaikki beberapa wahana yang cukup memacu adrenalin, Dazai dan Chuya memilih untuk beristirahat sebentar di sebuah kursi kayu panjang dekat air mancur mini. Nafas keduanya belum terlalu stabil karena mereka baru saja menyelesaikan wahana yang membuat para penikmatnya terasa seperti dihempaskan dari langit (?).

"Aku haus. Kau mau minum apa, Chuya ? "

"Apa saja yang penting bisa menyegarkan tenggorokan ku."

"Ok. Tunggu sebentar di sini, ya. Jangan ke mana-mana."

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan ke mana-mana."

Dazai pun pergi meninggalkan Chuya sebentar. Tak berapa lama setelah Dazai pergi, Chuya merasa pandangannya mulai kabur dan rasa sakit mulai menyerang kepalanya. Tentu saja Chuya panik setengah mati dan Chuya takut Dazai akan tahu tentang hal ini yang selama ini terus dirahasiakannya. Chuya pun mencoba mengambil nafas dalam-dalam melalui hidung dan menghembuskannya perlahan lewat mulut. Chuya pun menutup matanya sebentar untuk mencoba merilekskan dirinya dan berharap rasa sakitnya hilang dengan cepat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Sumetai_ ….."

Chuya merasa pipinya mengenai sesuatu yang dingin dan rasa segar mulai menyelimuti dirinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Chuya ? "

Perlahan-lahan Chuya membuka kedua kelopak matanya perlahan-lahan dan betapa terkejutnya Chuya saat wajah Dazai hanya beberapa centi saja dari wajahnya. Suasana yang panas menjadi semakin panas.

"A…. aku baik-baik saja. Mana minumku ? "

"Kau mau rasa apa ? Lemon atau jeruk ? "

"Aku mau yang rasa jeruk saja."

Dazai pun memberikan satu botol kecil soda rasa jeruk kepada Chuya. Saat tangan Chuya memegang botol kecil itu, tiba-tiba tangannya terasa lemas sehingga botol yang diberikan oleh Dazai pun jatuh. Dazai dan Chuya sama-sama terkejut atas kejadian barusan. Tapi dengan cepat Chuya memasang ekspresi wajahnya yang biasa.

"Maaf tadi tanganku licin karena keringatan."

"Begitu, ya."

Dazai pun mengambil botol kecil yang jatuh dan memberikannya pada Chuya.

" _Sankyu_."

" _Un, douita_. Setelah ini kau mau lanjut bermain atau kita makan dulu ? "

"Uhm….. sepertinya aku ingin makan dulu. Menurutmu yang enak makan apa ? "

"Makan hati ? "

"Mau makan atau mau curhat, hah ? "

" _I_ ' _m just kidding_. Tentu saja aku mau makan tapi aku bingung mau makan apa."

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan nasi kari ? "

"Di cuaca yang sepanas ini ? Kau mulai belajar gila, Chuya ? "

"Aku tidak belajar untuk menjadi gila. Kau tidak suka nasi kari, ya ? "

"Bukannya tidak suka tapi….."

"Tapi ? "

"Aku tidak terlalu suka makanan yang pedas. Bagaimana kalau kita makan makanan yang lain ? "

"Memangnya kau mau makan apa ? "

" _Obento_ buatan rumah atau _pancake_ dengan es krim di atasnya pasti enak."

" _Pancake_ dengan es krim tidak akan membuatmu kenyang tapi untuk _Obento_ buatan rumahnya aku setuju. Ayo segera kita cari karena cacing dalam perutku sudah mulai demo."

"Ok. Ayo kita cari."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah menikmati makan siang mereka, keduanya kembali melanjutkan naik wahana yang belum dicoba hingga keduanya tak merasa jika waktu semakin sore. Keduanya sepakat untuk menaikki wahana _Ferris Wheel_ di akhir hari ini tapi semua itu hanya bisa jadi keinginan saja karena tiba-tiba Chuya terjatuh dengan dagu terhantuk aspal yang keras. Darah mengalir begitu saja dari dagu Chuya dan belum menunjukkan akan berhenti. Dazai tentu saja panik, begitupula dengan orang yang ada di sekeliling mereka.

Tanpa aba-aba Dazai pun menggendong Chuya ala _bridal style_ dan segera berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan berniat mencari taksi. Dazai tidak peduli dengan kemejanya yang kini sudah berlumuran darah Chuya dan dalam otaknya ada satu tempat yang harus di tuju demi menolong Chuya.

"Mau ke mana ? "

"Tentu saja mau ke rumah sakit. Darahmu masih terus mengalir."

"Aku tidak mau ke rumah sakit. Antarkan aku pulang ke rumah bibiku saja."

"Kau gila ? Kau bisa mati kehabisan darah, Chuya."

"Kau tidak perlu panik, Dazai. Ini hanya luka kecil dan bibi ku itu mantan perawat."

"Apanya yang luka kecil, _baka_!. Walau bibimu mantan perawat tapi ka…"

"Dazai….. aku mohon padamu antarkan aku ke rumah bibiku saja. Aku tidak suka dengan rumah sakit. Ku mohon padamu, Dazai."

"Jika itu keinginanmu, aku akan mengabulkannya. Tapi, berjanjilah untuk menceritakan kepadaku apa yang terjadi padamu setelah kau sehat."

"Baiklah, aku berjanji. Terima kasih telah mengabulkan keinginanku dan terima kasih juga telah menolongku. Aku ingin istirahat sebentar. Untuk alamatnya kau bisa lihat di _note handphone_ ku."

Sebuah senyum samar muncul diwajah pucat dan letih Chuya seiring kedua kelopak matanya yang mulai menutup. Dalam hati Dazai bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi dengan orang yang kini ada dalam gendongannya dan Dazai merasa Chuya sedang menutupi sesuatu darinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekitar 30 menit kemudian, taksi yang di naikki Dazai dan Chuya pun berhenti di depan sebuah klinik kecil. Setelah membayar argo taksinya, Dazai segera menekan bel yang berada di samping pintu berbahan dasar kayu itu. Tak lama Dazai mendengar seseorang dari dalam klinik tersebut membuka pintu dan munculah seorang perempuan paruh baya yang memiliki warna rambut sama dengan Chuya.

" _Kami sama_ …. Apa yang terjadi padamu, Chuya _kun_ ? "

"Soal itu nanti akan saya jelaskan. Bisakah anda mengizinkan saya untuk membawa Chuya ke dalam ? "

" _Sumimasen_. Tentu saja boleh."

Bibinya Chuya dan Dazai beserta Chuya pun masuk ke dalam klinik kecil itu. Setelah menaruh Chuya di kasur rawat, sang bibi dengan cekatan segera mempersiapkan alat-alat untuk membersihkan darah yang masih mengalir di dagu keponakannya. Sementara itu Dazai hanya bisa menatap dari jauh dengan raut wajah yang campur aduk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah 10 menit, bibinya Chuya mengajak Dazai untuk bicara di ruang tamu. Kini keduanya duduk saling berhadapan. Sejenak kesunyian menyelimuti keduanya hingga sang bibi memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

"Maaf lupa memperkenalkan diri, namaku Kouyou Ozaki. Aku adalah bibinya Chuya. Terima kasih karena kamu telah menolong keponakanku."

"Sama-sama Ozaki _san_. Aku Dazai Osamu, temannya Chuya."

"Wah jadi kau Dazai, ya. Selama ini Chuya selalu menceritakan tentangmu padaku."

"Tak ku sangka dia bisa seperti itu. _Ne_ , Ozaki _san_ bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu kepadamu ? "

"Boleh. Tentang apa, Dazai _kun_? "

"Apakah Chuya memiliki penyakit serius ? "

Seketika raut wajah Kouyou berubah. Chuya pernah berpesan padanya jika penyakitnya tidak boleh diketahui oleh orang lain.

"Soal itu…."

"Ya ? "

"Chuya memiliki anemia tapi tidak parah. Jika makannya benar dan istirahatnya cukup, dia akan kembali sehat."

"Begitu, ya. Syukurlah jika hanya anemia saja dan ternyata apa yang ku pikirkan itu salah."

"Maaf ya sudah membuatmu khawatir dan repot."

"Tenang saja, Ozaki _san_. Aku tidak merasa direpotkan karena Chuya sangat berarti untukku."

"Betapa beruntungnya Chuya memiliki teman sepertimu, Dazai _kun_. Oh, ya, bibi jadi teringat perkataan Chuya."

"Tentang apa, Ozaki _san_ ? "

"Tentang dirimu. Sejak hadirnya kamu di hidupnya segalanya berubah menjadi lebih berwarna."

Dazai terdiam mendengar perkataan Kouyou. Dazai tak menyangka jika Chuya memiliki pendapat seperti itu tentang dirinya. Dazai pun memiliki pendapat yang sama soal Chuya. Semenjak ada Chuya di hidupnya segalanya berubah menjadi lebih hidup dan juga berwarna. Tanpa Dazai sadari Chuya sudah menjadi sosok yang sangat berarti untuknya.

"Tak ku sangka Chuya memiliki pendapat seperti itu tentangku."

"Dazai _kun_ ….."

"Ya ? "

"Tolong jaga Chuya saat aku tak berada di sampingnya dan berjanjilah untuk selalu ada untuknya di saat keadaan apapun."

"Aku berjanji padamu, Ozaki _san_."

"Terima kasih, Dazai _kun_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tepat dua minggu setelah kejadian ditaman ria itu, kini akhirnya hari yang di nanti pun tiba. Ya…. Hari ini adalah hari di mana konser gala di selenggarakan. Dazai beserta Ryuunosuke dan pacarnya, Atsushi Nakajima masih terlihat di depan gedung konser gala dengan raut wajah panik. Penyebabnya tak lain dan tak bukan yaitu belum ada tanda Chuya akan datang yang seharusnya menjadi pemegang utama undangan dari konser gala tersebut.

Dazai pun terus mencoba menelepon nomor Chuya tapi hasilnya tetap saja sama, tidak di angkat dan berakhir dengan jawaban kotak suara. Ryuunosuke dan Atsushi hanya bisa menatap perihatin pada Dazai.

"Apa teleponnya di angkat oleh, Nakahara _san_ ? "

"Tidak satu pun panggilanku yang di angkatnya, Atsushi."

"Lalu sekarang kita harus apa, _onii sama_ ? "

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Mana mungkin aku tampil sendiri tanpa adanya sang pemain biolanya."

"Tapi kau juga tak bisa meninggalkan konser ini begitu saja, Dazai _san_."

"Ya. Tapi…"

"Jika Nakahara _san_ tidak datang sampai pada saat giliranmu maju, maka kau harus tampil sendiri."

"Aku tidak bisa, Atsushi _kun_. Lagipula aku hanya pengiring, bukan pemain utamanya."

"Jadi Dazai _san_ ingin membuat Nakahara _san_ kecewa ? "

Dazai terdiam mendengar perkataan dari kekasih adiknya itu. Ucapan Atsushi ada benarnya tapi di sisi lain rasanya begitu menakutkan jika harus tampil seorang diri, tanpa adanya Chuya di sampingnya.

"Jadi bagaimana baiknya, _onii sama_ ? "

"Jika Chuya tidak datang sampai saatnya maju, aku akan tampil sendiri."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hingga mendekati waktu saat tampil, sosok Chuya tak juga muncul dan Dazai pun memantapkan langkahnya saat namanya dan Chuya di panggil oleh _crew_. Dengan langkah yang tenang, Dazai melangkah menuju tengah panggung dan samar-samar dia mendengar perkataan para penonton, walau sebagian besar lebih banyak mencela daripada memuji.

Setelah menyiapkan posisinya kursi yang nyaman, Dazai pun bersiap untuk memainkan lagu yang telah dia mainkan bersama Chuya selama dua minggu belakangan. Sebuah lagu yang sangat di sukai oleh almarhum sahabatnya, Oda Sakunosuke. Tentu saja memainkan lagu tersebut memberikan tekanan yang cukup besar pada Dazai tapi lagu itulah yang di pilih oleh Chuya untuk di tampilkan dalam konser gala ini.

Pada awal permainan semua terasa sangat lancar dan melodi pun mengalun dengan indah. Para penonton mulai menikmati lagu yang dimainkan oleh Dazai. Tapi, saat di pertengahan lagu, permainan piano Dazai mulai berantakan. Dazai kembali tak mendengar suara permainannya sendiri dan baying-bayang kematian akan Odasaku mulai menyelimuti pikirannya. Namun, secara tiba-tiba sosok Chuya dan perkataannya saat kompetisi _concour_ beberapa waktu lalu. Hal tersebut membuat Dazai kembali bermain walau masih sedikit berantakan. Lama kelamaan Dazai bisa mendengar permainan pianonya sendiri dan bayang-bayang tentang kecelakaan Odasaku perlahan memudar yang kemudian tergantikan oleh kenangan-kenangan indah bersama Odasaku selama hidup. Seketika suasana dalam gedung itu berubah menjadi penuh haru dan tanpa disadari air mata para penonton mulai mengalir saat mendengar alunan piano yang dimainkan oleh Dazai.

Saat permainan hampir berakhir, Dazai melihat sosok Odasaku yang tersenyum padanya dan Dazai pun membalasnya dengan senyuman juga. Sebelum sosok itu memudar, dia berkata pada Dazai.

"Hiduplah terus dan temukan kebahagiaanmu, Dazai."

Tak lama setelah itu permainan Dazai pun berakhir yang di sambut oleh tepuk tangan dan air mata haru para penonton. Beban dalam hati Dazai kini telah menghilang dan Dazai merasa lebih bebas dan tenang.

Namun… itu adalah sebuah awal dari cerita yang menyedihkan untuknya dan juga Chuya. Tanpa keduanya bisa hentikan, takdir menyedihkan itu pun masih terus berjalan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari setelah konser gala, Dazai mendapat telepon dari bibinya Chuya dan beliau mengabarkan jika Chuya masuk rumah sakit. Tentu saja hal itu mengejutkan Dazai karena mengingat keadaan Chuya saat di taman bermain beberapa minggu lalu. Setelah bertanya dimana rumah sakit Chuya dirawat, Dazai segera memacukan mobilnya menuju tempat tujuan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Permisi, saya ingin bertanya di mana pasien bernama Nakahara Chuya di rawat ? "

"Tuan Nakahara _san_ di rawat di kamar 29 lantai 2."

"Baik. Terima kasih."

Segera Dazai berjalan cepat menuju kamar rawat Chuya. Tak butuh waktu lama Dazai telah sampai di depan kamar rawat Chuya. Dazai pun mengetuk pintu kamar rawat Chuya.

 **Tok…. Tok…. Tok….**

"Siapa ? "

Suara yang sangat dikenal Dazai menyahut dari dalam dan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sang pemilik kamar, Dazai langsung masuk ke dalam kamar. Saat Dazai masuk ke dalam, Chuya terlihat sangat terkejut karena dia tak menyangka jika yang datang adalah Dazai.

"Ku kira siapa, ternyata kau."

"Memangnya siapa lagi yang mau menjenguk cebol galak kayak kau, huh ? "

"Mau berkelahi, hah ? "

"Sayangnya aku tidak ada minat berkelahi dengan orang sakit."

"Aku tidak sakit. Cuma kelelahan saja, _baka_."

"Sama saja. Oh, ya, aku bawakan sesuatu untukmu."

"Apa ? "

Dazai menyerahkan sebuah _paper bag_ kecil yang berisi sekotak kue _macaroon_. Chuya pun hanya menatap datar pemberian Dazai.

"Kenapa tatapan begitu saat melihat apa yang ku berikan ? "

"Kau lupa jika aku tidak suka makanan manis ? "

"Aku tidak lupa, Chuya sayang. Tapi, sesekali makan makanan yang manis tak masalah, bukan ? "

"Dasar menyebalkan tapi terima kasih atas hadiahnya."

"Sama-sama, Chuya _chibi_."

" _Kuso_. Oh, ya, aku minta maaf saat konser gala aku tidak bisa datang soalnya ada hal yang tak bisa ku tinggalkan. Maaf membuatmu jadi tampil sendirian. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa, Chuya. Berkat itu kini beban dalam hatiku telah hilang. Sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih padamu. Andai kau tak menunjukku sebagai pengiringmu, mungkin beban itu tidak akan pernah hilang dan aku juga telah memenuhi janjiku padamu."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu dan terima kasih telah mau memenuhi janjimu."

" _Ne_ , Chuya….."

"Apa ? "

"Ini perasaanku saja, apa kau terlihat semakin kurus dari sebelumnya ? "

"Masa sih ? Perasaan aku sudah makan banyak. Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja. Satu lagi sebelum mengomentari tubuh seseorang lihat tubuhmu dulu, _baka_ ! "

"Begitu, ya. Walau kurus tapi aku tidak pendek sepertimu, Chuya."

Keduanya pun terus berbincang-bincang dan terkadang beradu mulut tapi itulah yang membuat keduanya akrab. Tapi, Dazai tidak tahu jika kini kedua kaki Chuya sudah sulit untuk di gerakkan dan keseimbangan tubuhnya mulai terganggu. Walaupun keadaannya semakin bertambah buruk, Chuya tidak menyerah dan terus bersemangat untuk menjalani terapi demi bisa berjalan lagi dan bisa bersama-sama dengan Dazai lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _To be continue_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Author Note :**_

 _ **Ohayou minna san ^_^**_

 _ **Riren kembali lagi membawa chapter ketiga dari fict ini. YEAY :D *ok rame sendiri***_

 _ **Pada akhirnya Riren bisa menyelesaikan chapter yang ketiga ini *ngelap keringet***_

 _ **Riren mohon maaf jika update fict ini dan fict yang lain begitu lama T^T soalnya Riren baru ada waktu dan baru dapat inspirasinya belakangan ini.**_

 _ **Untuk di chapter ini Riren masih mengambil sedikit settingnya dari anime shigatsu karena fanfic ini berisikan tentang musik walau kapasitasnya tidak terlalu dominan. Jadi Riren mohon maaf jika ceritanya belum full original. Riren mohon maaf apabila di chapter ketiga ini masih banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan, baik dari segi penulisan maupun ceritanya. Riren selalu menantikan review dari para reader san, baik kritik ataupun saran.**_

 _ **Mungkin hanya itu saja yang ingin Riren sampaikan dan sampai bertemu di chapter keempat ya**_

 _ **See you in the next chapter….**_

 _ **RIREN**_


End file.
